


My Angel

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is in love. Remus is hurt. James breaks some promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

James gives Remus a wary glance. "Are you sure you want to know what's wrong with him Remus?" James asks softly.

"For the last time, yes James. No matter what it is I want to know," the last four words are deliberate and forceful.

"Just remember I tried to warn you. He's in love. And before you ask, no I don't know who, and he won't tell me," James babbles.

"He's... he's... in love?... Oh." Remus stammers distractedly. A single tear drips down his cheek, "I see."

"I'm sorry Remus. I know it doesn't help but he doesn't mean to hurt you, he just doesn't know."

"I know James. Could you keep him away from here tonight please?"

"Sure Moony. Are you going to be okay alone? I can send Lily up if you need me to."

"If she wants to come up that's fine but don't send her James."

James nods and descends the steps, taps the bricks in the right order to open the entrance and walks down the hall to the fat lady, "kneazle paw."

"Nice to see you taking your time for once dearie," the fat lady comments as he portrait swings open.

James makes his way to Lily quickly, "Could you go sit with Remus? He's in a bad way."

"Sure James. What's wrong with him?" Lily asks softly. 

"Sirius."

"I should have guessed. Has he told you who it is yet?"

"No. He won't even tell me if its a guy or a girl."

"Well I'll go to Remus. Maybe you should go see if you can figure out a way to tell Sirius what the situation is."

James gives her a very serious look, "I intend to tell him exactly what's going on. A promise is not worth letting Remus cry himself senseless for the next six months if there's someway around it."

"Good luck," Lily tells him and slips out the portrait hole herself.

James takes the stairs up to the dorm room two at a time, "Sirius? We need to talk."

"For the last time James it's none of your business," Sirius says with a soft sigh.

"Maybe not Sirius but what I've come to talk to you about is my business. Would you please sit up?"

Sirius looks intrigued as he repositions himself to sit on the bed facing James, "If you aren't going to interrogate me again what's this about?"

"Look I'm going to be blunt but first I need you to know I'm breaking a promise to tell you this," James looks a little green as he says it, as if he knows the trust he is casting aside was hard won.

"All right James, I can understand that. What is it?"

"It's Remus... He's in love with you Sirius. He knows there's something wrong with you lately and tonight I told him what. He's devastated Siri. I know you didn't mean to hurt him, and he knows it too, but you've got to talk to him about this."

Sirius stares for a minute before nodding his head, "Where is he James?"

"The study at the top of the tower."

"I promise when we get back this will be fixed James." Sirius practically dashes down the stairs, out of the common room and down the hall. He takes the time to open the secret door right the first time and hurries up the steps. When he reaches the top Lily is holding Remus, telling him everything will be all right. Sirius clears his throat softly, "Lily, could you give us a minute?"

She looks very surprised to see him. Remus looks livid. "Sure Sirius," Lily carefully disentangles herself from Remus and leaves the room.

When she's gone Sirius gives Remus an unsure smile, "I've just had a talk with James."

"He told you didn't he?" Remus asks not making eye contact.

"Yes he did. Remus I-" 

Remus cuts him off, "I asked him not to. I know I have no right to expect anything from you Sirius. I'm sorry he thought you had to know. But now that you do will you at least tell me about this person you've fallen in love with?"

Sirius considers his response a moment, "I suppose I owe you that much." He takes a seat across from Remus. "He's one of the most amazing people I've ever met. He's bright and witty. Kind and considerate. He gives everyone a chance, no matter who they might be. He has a laugh that could make McGonagall smile and a sense of humor even Madam Pince appreciates. He always finishes what he starts. He's got the most astounding eyes I've ever seen and hair the color of a young fawn's coat. He's got a bit of a temper at times. And sometimes he doesn't see what's right in front of him but I swear he must be an angel, cause they don't make them like that here on earth."

Through this long declaration a flame has burned in Remus' eyes, "It sounds like you're talking about someone here at school but I've never seen such an 'angel' around here."

Sirius laughs and Remus looks crest fallen, even his anger is abandoning him. "I should change the statement 'sometimes he doesn't see what's right in front of him' to sometimes he's as daft as a block of wood."

Remus stares at him confused, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes Remus, he goes to Hogworts."

"Which house is this angel in? Ravenclaw?" Sirius shakes his head no. "Hufflepuff?" Another negative. "Bloody Hell Sirius, it's not a Slytherin is it?"

Sirius looks mortified, "No, he's a Gryffindor."

"Then he's not in our year?" Remus turns the statement into a question in his confusion.

"Actually he is in our year," Sirius corrects.

Remus looks at him as if he's lost his last marble, "The only Gryffindors in our year are James, Peter, and... me."

"I knew you'd get there eventually," Sirius says with a smile.

"You mean?..." Sirius nods. Remus turns three shades of red, "All that was... about me?"

"I don't know any other angels Remus."

The anger returns to Remus' eyes, "And you let me go on like a lunatic? I don't know if I should hit you or kiss you."

"It's not my fault you don't have a high enough opinion of yourself you know. Though I do plan on taking on the task of showing you just how special you are, if you'll let me."

The anger disappears to be replaced once again by a blush. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"I figured I'd start by snogging you senseless, and then progress to a bit of verbal worship and a full confession of my feelings."

"That sounds like my kind of plan. I just have one question: Can you finish what you start?"

"That's one talent my angel and I share," Sirius offers before getting up to close the distance between them. Without so much as a pause he straddles Remus' lap and claims his lips. In a complicated dance of lips and tongues they explore each other's mouths for the first time. Hands move over soft cotton hiding long desired flesh and both become dizzy with the sensation. Just as he's about to remove Remus' shirt Sirius stops and sits back a bit, taking care not to fall backwards.

"Feeling senseless yet?" Sirius asks grinning. When Remus can only nod he chuckles, "Then I believe I promised some verbal worship. You're perfect you know. You're smart and funny, and so damn beautiful it's no wonder that I don't mind becoming a domesticated animal for you."

"Domesticated? What are you going to be a cannery?" Remus asks with a bit of a chuckle.

"I'm not prey Remus. At least not for anything but you. I'm a dog, if Jamie managed to get the reveling spell right anyway. I'll ask him to do it again later if you'd like to see."

"Dogs aren't naturally domesticated Siri, someone has to teach them."

"I know. How could I want to be a wild pup when I had such a fun loving boy to come home to?"

Remus presses back into the chair in a bit of a stretch, "So you're my dog then?"

"If you'll have me. Of course I require some special care, but I hope that's a good thing."

"Extra petting and stroking?" Remus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely, and another pup to play with once in a while..." He briefly reclaims Remus' lips, "So what do you say Remus, do you want a dog of your own?"

"I'd like nothing more Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" Sirius asks confused.

"I can't call my dog Sirius, how obvious would that be?" Remus laughs, "I believe you owe me one confession Siri, and the sooner you get on with it the sooner we can find a better use for those lips."

"Are you sure you don't want to skip the confession for now? Anything that soppy could take awhile."

"Then you better get started," Remus says pulling him closer, "because this angel doesn't start what he can't finish."

"Then I'll just start at the beginning. I didn't know it at the time, I didn't know it for a long time but I fell in love with you the first time I saw you Remus. I know you remember that day but I want to tell you what I remember. I heard the little bell over the front door ring and I came to the banister to see who it was. There you were, staying close to your mother's side as your eyes burned with curiosity. It was your eyes that caught my attention. You weren't even looking at me and I was lost in them. Dad asked your mum if there was something he could help her find and she told you to look around on your own. As if something about it had drawn you to it you went immediately to my favorite book in the shop, Beul-oideachas: Celtic Lore. When I saw you pull my favorite book from the shelf I knew I had to meet you. I had to hold myself back not to dash down the stairs at a run. I approached you with some comment about the book, too charming for my own good, even at ten years old. You smiled shyly at me and told me you were fascinated with the way simple true little stories grew into grand fantastic myths. I decided on the spot that we were going to be friends. I was so mesmerized that I've forgotten most of the conversation after that. Your mum said it was time to go and you asked her for the book. She told you she couldn't afford it. You looked so sad as you handed it to me with a soft, 'Goodbye Sirius.' I begged Dad to let me have a copy of the book. Eventually he let me work it off. I did a bit of spying in the receipt box and sent you the book."

Remus casts his eyes down a bit, "I still have the book. And the note."

Sirius gently lifts his chin until their eyes meet again, "I'd hoped so. That book meant rather a lot to our friendship. And at the time it cost me a good bit of my freedom."

"You never told me that," Remus intones in a near whisper.

"It was worth it if it made you happy, and hearing you still have it makes me happy. Now would you like to hear the rest?"

Remus smiles, "Oh, do tell."

"Like I said I think I was in love with you then but I didn't realize it until last summer. While you, me and James were on the camping trip. The both of you thought I was asleep. You weren't telling secrets or anything, just having a discussion about Lily. I was watching the firelight dance over you as Jamie was talking about how beautiful she was and it occurred to me that I'd never looked at Lil that way, and not because she was James' girlfriend. The only person I've ever thought was beautiful like that was you. I'd looked at other people, I had some very strong opinions on who was attractive and who wasn't, but the only person who could take my breath away with one glance was you. And besides that the dreams were a pretty big tip off as well."

A light comes to Remus' eyes and a very wolfish grin crosses his features, "Dreams?"

"Dreams of you and I together... A tangle of warm skin and hot kisses. Of you telling me you love me. Of a thousand things I'd rather show you."

"That sounds like it could take awhile, you might want to get started," Remus pulls him forward so their lips meet but then he pulls back a fraction of an inch, "unless you had more to confess."

"Absolutely not," Sirius assures as he claims Remus' lips again. He could feel every inch of his body, save his feet which were asleep from being sat on for so long. And he was acutely aware that they both had far too much clothing on. His fingers once again curl around the hem of Remus' shirt. With careful timing he pulls back from the kiss and pulls the shirt off in the same moment. He looses no time in returning to the kiss.

Suddenly the hand on the back of his neck gently pulls him away. "We need to get out of this chair if I'm going to take the rest of my clothes off Siri, I promise it'll be worth the wait to not fumble over it."

Sirius hears himself whimper but he carefully makes his way to standing and starts to remove his own clothes in record time. Remus takes a bit more time, making sure Sirius is watching his every move.

When he's finished, and Sirius is standing looking like the god he is and practically drooling, he beacons him back. "You may think I'm an angel Siri but you're a god," he whispers before they return to their kiss, and the chair.

"'M just lucky," Sirius mumbles in a brief pause for air. Hands begin to mimic their earlier actions, mapping soft skin, defined muscles and hot flesh. Sirius makes a noise between a whine and a purr as Remus pulls away from the kiss. One of Remus' hands comes up to his mouth while the other loosens the bit of leather securing his hair. It occurs to Sirius that he's lost control of the situation but as he begins to suck on Remus' fingers he realizes he doesn't care, they'll be plenty of time later to enjoy all the different types of play available to them. Remus' hand slips away but his lips don't return their attentions to him right away, first Remus leans forward and whispers in his ear as a wet finger trails down his body, "You're not the only one who's dreamed of this, Love."

Sirius took note of the new endearment but was stopped from comment by the return of those delectable lips. After a moment the finger slips inside him and he gasps and presses his body closer to Remus.

While lips and tongues slide over each other Remus prepares Sirius who gasps as a finger brushes against his prostate. "Bloody hell that feels good," He says between panting breaths.

Remus smiles, "There's more to come Love."

As the fingers leave his body Sirius whimpers but he pushes back into the hand as it travels up his back before drifting back down to his hips. Taking care to control both his own and Sirius' movements to keep them both in the chair Remus enters Sirius in one smooth thrust.

Sirius' gasp is lost in Remus' kiss. As he establishes a rhythm he can feel every inch of his skin, the delicious slide of Sirius' body against his own, the warm tight pressure about his cock, the cold of the leather chair beneath and behind him. The taste of Sirius' lips and mouth and skin surround him, the sound gasps and moans and mumbled half words are all he can hear. And the smell of Sirius and sex mingling in the air is enough to drive him insane if he were to concentrate on it. Sirius is wondering if it's possible to die from pleasure, and if it is he'd be rather happy to go right now. Remus manages to murmur "Love you, Siri."

Sirius mumbles in response unable to find words. When he realizes he's unable to speak he reclaims Remus' lips instead. Soon after they both find release, their cries lost in their kiss. Also lost to them as they're caught up in the feeling of coming together for the first time is the fact that they've broken the legs of the chair. However to ears not preoccupied with other things the resounding bang was quite loud.

James had been worried as it was sending Sirius upstairs, in the space of an hour he'd broken two promises made to Remus. So when Lily says Remus had seemed angry that Sirius had come up he makes his way back to the tower. By the time he reaches the bottom landing he resolves to give Sirius a chance to talk it out but sits on the first step in case there's trouble. He sits on that step for what could be hours, unwilling to leave until at least one of his friends returns down the stairs. Then suddenly a resounding bang echoes down the stairwell. This is what he's feared, the discussion has become a fight and the fight has become physical. Without so much as a thought about it he dashes up the stairs as fast as his feet will carry him.

He doesn't know what he'll do when he gets there but he can't let either of them hurt the other. With that thought at the forefront of his mind he bursts through the door at the top of the tower. He stops dead just inside the door. Rather than one friend with a bloody lip and the other looking rather annoyed he finds a broken chair and both his friends in it, naked. "Bloody fucking Hell guys! You could have at least locked the damn door!" The outraged shriek seems to bring Sirius and Remus back to awareness of their surroundings. 

Not really giving a damn about what James saw Sirius continues to rest against Remus, not even glancing about for his clothes, and asks rather lazily, "What Jamie?"

"I said you could have locked the door you immodest git! Some of us do not enjoy walking in on our friends naked. Especially not naked together."

Sirius pouts at him, "But I thought you wanted us to be happy."

"I did, but I didn't want to walk in and see how happy," James snaps.

"Jamie, do our friendship a favor: shut up and leave. Now," Remus says with out so much as a smile.

James does as he's told. As soon as the door is shut Remus begins to giggle, making Sirius shiver a bit. Unable to keep from smiling himself he murmurs, "What is it Love?"

Remus pulls him a little closer, "Jamie just looked so scared, like I'd be mad at him for breaking a promise when the result was a mind blowing shag and the promise of more to come."

"Sounds delightful Love, but not in this bloody chair, my legs are killing me," Sirius announces as he starts to strech his legs as best he can without leaving the chair. Almost immediately his heels hit the ground. "Um, Remus? Is it just me or was this chair higher before?"

"What are you on about Siri?" Then he notices the broken legs beside the chair and starts to giggle again, "We broke the chair."

Sirius begins to giggle as well and soon they're clutching each other to keep from falling to the cold stone floor. When they're both only chuckling sporadically Sirius smiles, "As I was saying Love, perhaps we could get out of this chair and make our way to someplace more comfortable?"

"Absolutely Love, your bed would be delightful." Though he knows neither of them destroyed any of their clothes in the hurry to getthem off Remus can't locate anything but their trousers. Then againonce he located enough to be decent on the journey through the common room he put little effort into looking. Once they're both at least passably decent he pulls Sirius down the stairs and through the secret door into the hall. But once they're in the hall Sirius pulls him against the wall. "What is it Love? Do you hear Mrs. Norris?"

"No, I don't. I wanted to know if you're sure you want the incredibly randy sight of the two of us half naked, holding hands, both of us sporting some pretty evident love bites, running through the common room. I know you don't like to think people are talking about you and if we do that we'll know they're talking about us."

"I don't give a damn Siri. Let them talk. I love you, who gives a damn if they know it? I admit I don't like the idea of everyone knowing what Jamie walked in on, but more because it seems a bit daft that we broke the chair and didn't even notice..." 

"Daft? It seems to me that was a good sign," Sirius interjects.

"Whatever Love. As I was saying I wouldn't want everyone knowing the details, but the fact that we're in love and quite understandably shagging each other senseless is fair game as far as I'm concerned. They'll be green with envy once they see what I've got," He runs a hand up from the waist of Sirius' trousers to his hair.

"Oh the envy will come in when they see that this angel," He echoes the motion, "is clinging to me."

"A god and an angel..." Remus says with an amused smile.

"A wolf and a dog..." Sirius counters.

"We're never quite two of a kind are we?"

"We don't have to be. Besides we're close enough. We understand each other don't we?"

"We do now. And we're both beautiful, can't discount that delightful similarity," Remus comments with a smirk.

"I won't forget it I can promise you that. Are you ready to go in then?"

"Not just yet, as we've stood here jabbering on you've lost some of that lovely just-shagged look I want to share with the rest if they're going to gossip. Come here."

Sirius is quick to comply, knowing that even in this hot liberated frame of mind all he's libel to get here in the hall is a very satisfying snog. He whimpers as Remus begins to nibble on his bottom lip and tangle his loose hair about his fingers. Soon he's returning the favor. When they part he's sure that between the love bites, the kiss swollen lips and the euphoric smile Remus does indeed look just- shagged and he's fairly certain he looks much the same himself.

They enter the common room still clinging to each other. A wolf whistle sounds and when Remus looks for the source he finds not Lily as he'd expected but a seventh year girl with wavy brown hair and light blue eyes. He smiles at her and straightens his posture a bit, subconsciously showing Sirius off like a prize. Sirius glances at her only long enough to be amused at the fact that she's staring the way a starving man would eye a steak. Then he presses his lips to Remus' neck briefly before tilting his head up to whisper in his ear, "I don't mind being your prize Love but could we hurry upstairs where I can enjoy the title?"

Remus hums happily, "Whatever you want Siri."

Rather than trying to tell him precisely what that meant Sirius hooks his fingers through the belt loops at Remus' hips and pulls him up the stairs. Unrepentantly randy Remus starts to undo Sirius' trousers as Sirius bumps the dorm room door open with his hip. 

Halfway to Sirius' bed an indignant shriek of "What the hell is going on?" Startles them apart.

Sirius gives one of his charming grins, "Sorry to bother you Peter, we'll be out of your way in a minute."

Peter gapes at him a minute, "Out of my way?"

"We were on our way to bed, sorry we disturbed you Pete," Remus calls sincerely before he reclaims Sirius' lips and pushes him gently backwards toward the bed.

"I've obviously missed something," Peter announces to no one in particular before leaving the room.

Sirius pulls Remus unto the bed with a murmured, "Where were we?"

"I believe we were to 'whatever you want Siri,'" Remus returns softly.

"That's right, we were," Sirius comments before beginning to slide Remus' trousers off once again.

When the last bit of cloth is past his feet Remus takes a steady breath, "Wait a second Siri." He sits up and pulls his wand from the pocket of his trousers before Siri can discard them again. He casts a silencing spell, "Much better, now we won't be disturbed."

Sirius casts his own trousers aside as well and before he claims Remus' lips he whispers, "Good, because what I want requires a bit of privacy."

When Sirius moves from his lips to his neck Remus gasps and smiles. "Privacy? I thought you were entirely immodest Siri."

"Oh modesty has nothing to do with it Love. I just don't want anyone else to know what's it's like to see you shagged senseless."

"How do you do it Siri?" Remus asks as he pulls Sirius lips to his own again.

"How do I do what?" Sirius asks confused.

"Make everything sound so damn beautiful," Remus explains.

"I honestly don't know Moony, whenever I'm around you the right words just come to me."

"There you go again," Remus murmurs before closing the distance between their lips. When they part again for air he looks Sirius up and down, his eyes positively glowing with lust, "I thought you were going to shag me senseless, what are you waiting for?"

Unable for once to find any words to offer Sirius puts a finger to Remus' lips. Remus takes the hint and sucks three fingers into his mouth, "Impatience suits you Love."

With a soft humming noise and a smile he releases the now slick fingers, "I've been waiting too long to even think of patience Siri."

"Coming from you that's one of the most astounding thing I've ever heard," Sirius says with awe before reclaiming Remus' lips and gently preparing him.

The fact that he's reduced Remus Lupin, who feigns ineloquence but is never at a loss for words, to single syllable words that he has to strain to make out intrigues Sirius to no end. He listens carefully as each thrust, caress and sucking kiss draws forth from Remus. Most are murmured commands, unneeded but spoken just the same but some are more important "Love you"s and "so good"s and other things that Sirius would have pointed out the absurdity of in any other situation.

Somehow finding himself in more control of his own vocal cords Sirius manages to whisper in Remus' ear, "Eyes open Love, I want to see your eyes."

Remus complies as best he can, forcing his eyes to open though he still has trouble focusing. Sirius watches the amber flame in those eyes blaze and feels the possessiveness he'd been joking about before. "Are you mine Love?"

"Yes... Dear god yes..." Remus pants but it leaves Sirius wondering if that had been a response to his question or his actions.

But he quickly forgets it entirely as they both find release. After a few minutes filled with the sound of slowly evening breathing Sirius slowly repositions himself to lie beside Remus on the bed. When they're both breathing evenly Remus speaks, "What about you Siri, are you mine?"

"With all my heart and soul," Sirius saws almost awestruck.


End file.
